1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device or system for removing stray charged particles during the detection of photons in a high frequency system, and in one embodiment to a reflector-based system with a stray electron absorbing structure between a source of photons and a photo-multiplier.
2. Discussion of the Background
In systems that utilize photo-multipliers to detect the arrival of photo-emissions, known photo-multipliers can produce false detection readings when stray electrons, either instead of or in addition to the desired photons, strike a detector surface in a photo-multiplier. Such a false detection may lead the photo-multiplier to incorrectly indicate the number of photons that were incident on the detector surface.